To Kiss You
by SaphiraBluFire
Summary: Thirty stories featuring Alucard and Integra for a Thirty Kisses Challenge Fic. Hope you enjoy and as always please R&R :3 Although this challenge is based on AxI there will be occasional elements of SxP.
1. If We had but a Moment

**A/N: Alright this is the start of my Thirty Kisses Challenge Fic. The List is Chi and the theme is Dark. The prompt for this chapter is #5, Supernatural.**

**The pairing is Alucard and Integra but I will occasionally throw in Seras and Pip. I know this first chapter is short, I may add a bit more to it in the future but I had this on my mind and needed to write it down. As well I know this is OOC for Alucard but it seemed even more OOC for Integra.**

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R! :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses... I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>He watched her from the shadows, using his supernatural ability to shroud himself in darkness to watch her, as he always did. He could spend an eternity watching her for she was the most interesting human he had ever encountered. That is why he served her so willingly, sure his seals would keep him in check but it was not the seals that made her so intriguing…so attractive.<p>

He watched her intently thinking to himself, "I long to simply kiss you, to feel your lips molded to mine; to taste you, to feel your exploration of my mouth whilst I embed every detail of yours into my mind, to enjoy a taste unique to you and you alone. If I had but a moment with you, I'd kiss you with all the passion I possess. If I had a handful of moments with you, I'd pleasure you until you reached heaven and back. And if I had a few moments past an hour, I'd make love you so sweet nature herself would envy us. Revealing how much passion and love has been keep within your loyal servant, love and passion pent up for years before I even met you.

The moon would shine bright and illuminate our dance floor, the stars would dance as we danced, and the animals would sing in their symphony of the night. Together we would move in a dance as old as Creation. We'd continue to dance long into the night and would keep dancing until we were both alive with the glory of love in that violet hour. We would kiss so passionately the Sky and the Earth, who are ever locked in their own passionate embrace, would envy us. You would ravish me and I would ravage you. We would make love and combine our single souls into one, giving each other all that we possess. We would sing nature's lovely song with every breathless gasp and every throaty moan. Together would continue to dance until we reached our peaks and past. Then we would slow our dance to a stop yet never breaking contact, our voices would slow and breath would return in short gasps as you glistened in the moonlight. We would end our dance with the very step that started it…a single passionate kiss..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked what you read... :3**


	2. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**A/N: The prompt ****for this chapter is #2, Midnight. **

**For those of you who are familiar with my other Fics, you may recognize the setting of this Fic. Also I will note this is my first story to be written in this style so comments are appreciated. Remember to be honest not mean. I hope you enjoy what you read and as always please R&R. :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>The night was cold; the sky was dark devoid of the precious moon. The old oak grandfather clock in the corner of the room had recently announced the midnight hour. She stood alone, starlight touching her pale blonde mane turning it silver. Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood alone, absently puffing on a cigar. Although her eyes scoured the countryside as she peered out of the ornate French windows, her mind was lost in her thoughts. She was currently fighting an internal battle which left her anxious and on edge of what was to come. Hellsing and England were on the verge of war, a war unlike any other. After the events that had taken place in Brazil, it was evident that Millennium was not looking to reason things out. Her father had prepared her for many things, but war was not one of them. Not knowing what to do or expect was maddening, she was used to always being in control. She turned away from the window and snuffed out her thoughts as she snuffed out her cigar. She took a deep breath and recollected her thoughts, as she did a familiar chill filled her room. Without question Integra said aloud in a stern voice, "I did not summon you Alucard, what do you want?"<p>

In response the shadows in the corner or room came alive and a deep chuckle could be heard as the Elder Vampire emerged from the darkness wearing his signature Cheshire grin and was dressed in only his dress shirt, slacks, boots, and cravat. He walked towards her and replied in a silken voice, "Why Master but you did summon me; I could feel your restless mind from my lonely coffin all the way in my dungeon. I can feel your anxiety like a prickle along my skin. But tell me my Master Integra what do you have to fear? What does Hellsing or England have to fear? These FREAK vampires aren't even worthy to be called vampires, they are the scum beneath our boots and we will rise above them. Send me forth Master, allow me to settle your fears, give me my orders Integra Hellsing!" As he spoke he had stepped forward and cornered Integra between his arms against the window. Integra didn't flinch rather she eyed her servant, her cold ice-blue eyes meeting his glowing vermillion ones, and said in a firm voice, "You will do the following Servant, Search and Destroy! Annihilate them! Erase them from existence!" She finished, breathing hard. Alucard simply laughed before purring, "As you command my Master… but first…" Before the last syllable left his throat, his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

Integra's eyes grew wide in surprise as her mind caught up to her body. Her first instinct was to push him off and fill his gut with a full magazine of her blessed silver rounds but that feeling slowly faded as she found herself reciprocating the kiss. She had never been kissed before; she never had the time for such relationships. This lack of experience was evident in her kiss to which Alucard paid no mind as he cupped her head in his hands and took over. He kissed her passionately and thoroughly before gently swiping his tongue against her lips as a request for entry. This action caused Integra to gasp in surprise to which Alucard took as his answer as he deepened the kiss. He caressed her tongue with his own and coaxed it from its shy state, initiating a duel between them. Realizing that she needed air, Alucard released his hold on her lips only to continue his attentions by kissing down her jaw and neck whilst she gasped lightly in his ear. He continued to kiss along her body until he reached the rise in her chest, once there he decided it was time to free them both from the final barriers that lay between them. He continued to kiss along her neck and jaw line occasionally nipping her neck while his hands got to work by swiftly removing her black blazer, once removed he began to untie her cravat and unbutton her shirt slowing kissing each bit of newly exposed skin as he did. When she was free of her shirt he slowly kissed back up her chest and returned to her lips and neck while his hands began to caress her chest through her lacey black bra.

Integra's body was on fire from his touch. She was the Virgin Queen, yes, but that didn't keep her from exploring herself occasionally beneath the sheets. However, her little excursions never left her feeling like this. She struggled to maintain some sense of composure as he kissed her neck and chest. She wanted to berate herself for allowing him to go this far, for allowing herself to go this far. But regardless of how she tried her body betrayed her and she relented. She needed this, they were on the eve of a war the likes of which England had never seen before and at this point no could predict the outcome. She had faith in her forces and in herself but that didn't take away the annoying feeling of the unknown for what was to come. Something inside of her needed this moment of relief no matter how long or how brief and with that she gave in and began to undress her servant, no her lover. As he kissed and nipped at her neck, Integra regained herself enough to begin untying his cravat and undo the buttons on his shirt. They both continued to remove what barriers remained and in a few moments they stood before each other bare as they day they were born in all their natural beauty. They both took a moment to appreciate each other before Integra looked up at Alucard as a natural fear crept into her thoughts, "Alucard… I…." , she began but Alucard quickly hushed her with a chaste kiss. "Do not worry my Integra", he purred, "I promise I'll be gentle." His words were all she needed as reassurance before kissing him in turn. Alucard quickly deepened the kiss as his hands found their way to her body. One hand had found her breast and began massaging it eagerly as his other hand found its way between her thighs. These simultaneous actions caused Integra to moan as Alucard strummed her body as though she was a fine tuned instrument, every stroke causing a gasp or moan to escape her lips.

He continued to make her body sing for a few minutes more before picking her up and bringing her to her bed. He placed her down gently before climbing on top of her, taking his place between her thighs. He looked down at her with a smile on his face, not his normal maniacal grin but a genuine soft smile meant solely for her. She looked up at him at smiled back, cerulean meeting crimson before she leaned up and kissed him. She kissed him deeply all the while twisting their bodies so that she now held the dominant position. He broke the kiss, smiled, and said in a velvet voice, "Always in control, my Master." Integra simply smiled and prevented any further conversation by returning her lips to his. This is why he served her, why he loved her. She was the embodiment of strength and will power, always in control, she was truly worth serving, she would make an excellent vampire…one day perhaps.

Although new to all of this Integra was a fast learner, all fears gone as she began to lower herself on to him. He used his hands to guide her hips as she grasped his shoulders with hers, her face grimaced in pain as she sheathed him fully. He was patient allowing her body to adjust to him. After a few moments she became used to the sensation and gave Alucard the nod of approval he had patiently waited for. He began thrusting into her gently at first but increased his momentum as time went on. She felt amazing to him, warm and inviting, just as he always imagined her. She sat above him raising and lowering her hips in time with his thrusts. She looked like the goddess of lust herself, his Aphrodite, as her head was thrown back in pleasure. The tips of her blonde mane pooling atop his thighs, and her breathing ragged. He loved seeing her like this; for years he had long to simply touch her, to caress her, and to make her feel the way only he could make her feel. He loved the sound of her gasping, her moaning, hearing her call out for God every thrust or so, he loved making her body sing nature's lovely song. As well she was no shy lover, passion was all he had to describe her and she was the very epitome of passion as she took control. Somewhere in the mix they had switched positions yet again as he lay on top of her, thrusting hard. She took the initiative to wrap her legs around his waist to allow him further access and by this point the pressure that had been building up inside both of them was at its breaking point. Sensing this Alucard shifted his position slightly so that he could elongate his thrusts, this sent Integra over the edge and her body tensed around his as she reached her peak, announcing her arrival by calling out his name in pleasure. Her body continued to shudder around in the aftermath of her pleasure this brought Alucard to his end and he gave a final thrust before finishing in her.

The two laid there for a bit, both still reveling in the aftermath of their love making. What they did was exactly that, they made love; it went far beyond casual sex in bringing the two to a new level found only by few. After a few more moments their breathing had slowed and Alucard slowly withdrew from her with Integra mewling in protest as he did. He took his place beside her and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her leg around him, silently letting him know that he was not to leave. He nuzzled the top of her head before grasping her chin between thumb and forefinger to bring her up for a kiss. Integra kissed him gently before letting out a contented sigh and nuzzling her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and let her body drift off to sleep, safe in Alucard's arms, let tomorrow bring what it may for now she had him and that was all that mattered…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright for those of you who haven't figured it out this was a reference to the night Alucard and Integra spent in my previous Fic, Beneath a Moonless Sky. For those of who are both familiar with that Fic and insightful I'll let you guess at what is to come for later chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed what you read. :3**


	3. February 14th

**A/N: The prompt for this chapter is #20, Hidden Door.**

**This chapter was meant to be published last February and I apologize for not updating sooner; I thought I would have more time over the Summer, which obviously never happened. However I am happy to return, please be patient with me I have not forgotten this story. I hope you enjoy what you read and as always please R&R. :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>It had been a rather long day, starting with seemingly endless meetings and topping off into the later afternoon with dozens of reports and paperwork. But regardless of the agenda Sir Hellsing was, as always, hard at work. Integra sat behind her large mahogany desk, cigar held gently between her lips while she idly read through a report as thin trail of smoke danced above her head. She was half way through the report when she heard a knock at the door. Without even looking up, Integra said in a clear tone, "Enter". At her summon, the door opened slightly to reveal Walter carting in a tray upon which sat a pot of steaming hot tea and biscuits. "Your evening tea, Ma'am", was all he said with a bow. Integra looked up from her report, snuffed out her cigar and said, "Thank you, Walter", to which he simply smiled, bowed, and left the room. Integra happily sipped her tea before noticing that Walter did not close the door as he left. As she got up to close it herself she saw him reappear with yet another cart which instead carried an assortment of flower bouquets, cards, and what appeared to be a tall pile of boxed chocolates. Before she could even ask Walter simply said, "Your mail Sir", to which Integra groaned as the realization hit her. Today was February the 14th, affectionately known as Valentine's Day to the outside world. This cart was no surprise once the date hit her; every year since she turned sixteen, Integra received dozens of "valentines" from the many suitors sent by the Protestant Knights. These suitors were their way of pressuring her to marry and continue Hellsing's bloodline. The gesture was nice the first time around but it quickly became obnoxious and rather childish as the years progressed. Every year it was the same thing, dozens of scarlet flowers accompanied by boxes of assorted chocolates ranging from creamy milk to rich dark, and to top it off were the number of "love notes" she received which always proclaimed her beauty and were filled with false proclamations of love and adoration.<p>

After Walter took his leave for the evening Integra began the task of sorting through what she would call junk mail. She began by piling up all of the cards and setting them aside to stoke the fire with later. She then began to sort the chocolate which she would leave in the kitchen for her staff to enjoy as they pleased. Lastly were the flowers which were largely all roses aside from a select few which were simply red flowers. She decided that she would leave them for Seras who still enjoyed such minor comforts. It was while she sorted through the flowers that she noticed something different, a single flower in particular. This flower had set itself aside from the rest as its color was, instead of red, a shade of deep blue, her favorite color. Not only was it her favorite color it was also her favorite flower, an orchid. Although she was too young to remember her mother, Integra's father often walked with her through the garden and would sit her down by the orchid bed that he had specially planted for the late Lady Hellsing. Overcome by a sudden girly instinct, Integra couldn't help but bring the flower to her nose and inhale gently. Memories of her childhood flooded her mind as she took in the scent of the delicate flower. She admired the scent for a moment longer before she began to question who had sent it to her. There was no note or sign of ownership for the flower aside from a long crimson ribbon which wrapped gently around the center of the stem and was tied neatly in a bow. Giving up on her little endeavor she simply placed the flower on her desk, separate from the others, and decided that a quick break was in order.

Integra put on her trench coat and walked out on to her office balcony and watched the evening sun dip slowly into the horizon. She was about ready to head back in when a stronger chill filled the air. She didn't question it and rather called out, "Yes, Alucard what is it you want this evening?" As she spoke a dark shadowy mass erupted from the corner of the balcony from which her vampire Servant emerged. "Only to see how my Master is this evening and to see if she is enjoying her 'gifts'", he said in cool tone. Integra simply smirked and sighed, "Those damned bastards never know when to quit, they are ever persistent in their attempts to weasel their way into power, trying desperately to get their greedy hands on this sacred organization. " Alucard simply smirked and said "Ah yes and the many 'suitors' who claim to love you without ever having met you, they are just as amusing. Too bad for them though, for they are like the blind searching aimlessly for the key to the hidden door of your heart and little do those poor fools know that only I hold the key." To this Integra simply smirked and said, "Yes, I suppose it's time for me to announce my engagement; and I do look forward to the surprised look on their faces", she said with a smug smile as she turned away from Alucard to look up at the night sky and the full moon that was finding its way towards the peak of the sky surrounded by glittering stars. As she looked up she gave an involuntary shiver as the cold winter air began to sink in. Before she could move another muscle Alucard stepped forward to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist holding her back to his chest. In the past Integra would have shrugged him off and sent him away but they were far past those days and she instead relaxed into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder. She could feel Alucard nuzzle his face into her hair and gently inhale before laying a feather-light kiss on the hollow of her neck. He then whispered in to her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, my Master", before disappearing into the night. Integra gave a small smile, still feeling his presence around her before she turned around, led by her desire to escape the cold, and returned inside for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy what you read. :3<strong>


	4. Sacrifice

**A/N: The prompt for this chapter is #15, Stiletto Heel**

**Alright so let me give a large DISCLAIMER now. This story is not entirely my own but rather a close adaptation of the fanbook, My Dear Master. For awhile I had been mulling over a similar story before stumbling upon this fanbook. It really fit the tone of the story I was trying to write so I decided re-write my own adaptation. This story takes place when Integra is sixteen...**

**I hope you enjoy and as always, please R&R! :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>It was late; the soft moonlight flooded in, illuminating her path as she stormed through the halls of Hellsing manor. All was quiet and as she walked memories of that evening replayed fresh in her mind.<p>

She saw herself before a floor-length mirror, examining her reflection. In it she saw a young woman dressed in a scarlet and snow-white dress. Her platinum locks were half pulled back and set in place with a matching bow that was garnished with a scarlet rose. To top it off a string of rubies adorned her neck and decorated her ears.

Next she sat alone watching as the girls her age made fools of themselves, flaunting around like silly peacocks before the young men. Many had asked her to dance but all were turned down as none were worth her time. She knew the party was a farce set up by the Knights in a sad attempt to set her up with one of the young suitors and she decided early on that she would not be a part of their plans. However she had to, at the very least, engage as the party was thrown in her honor to 'celebrate' her sixteenth birthday and was a gift from the Queen herself.

Then she began to hear their voices again. She could see their faces, reflected in the windows, turned up in sneers as she walked by, she could hear their whispers. "_My, My Hellsing sure has fallen into disarray…To imagine such an organization being left to a little girl…She will never be Arthur…I don't know why the Queen has allowed this…_In anger, she tore the bow from her hair and continued to walk through the dark hallways. _She should use her youth to instead find a husband and focus on having a son to properly lead Hellsing…But how could she? With such cold eyes..._She then proceeded to remove her gloves before approaching her bedroom door._ But who would ever want to join such an unseemly family… Ssssh I think she can hear us….It doesn't matter I guess, the girls herself is simply…A sacrifice that humans presented to monsters._ As that thought crossed her mind she had entered her room, slammed her door, and came face to face with her demon.

Alucard looked at her with a slight grin and presented a single crimson rose before saying, "Happy Birthday, my Master." This act set her off and in rage she smacked the rose out of his hand, losing her composure she yelled, "Get Out!" She proceeded to walk past him while undoing her dress, saying "What have I told you about entering my room without permission you stupid _dog_." All the while slipping out of her dress, kicking off her stiletto heels, and flopping onto her bed dressed only her undergarments. Alucard simply smirked and said, "My, My what a pretty dress, and what a shame to be left here on the floor, what would Walter say?" She ignored his pestering and responded with, "If you want it, take it, just get out." He eagerly picked the dress off of the floor but instead of leaving he simply pushed on, "I just can't understand why you go, each time you get all excited just to return home in anger after mingling which those worms, such a fate does not befit my Master. The thought simply bothers me." At this point Integra was caving in and replied, "My agenda does not concern you Monster, now I say it again, return to your keep!" Again instead of leaving he simply looked at her with a glint in his eyes before saying in a cool tone, "But Master, my dungeon is ever so lonely and cold, every once in a while I would appreciate some warmth and _comfort_ from my ever benevolent _Master_."

As he spoke he grasped her thin wrists and bought her to her knees before him, addressing her with a Cheshire grin, "Today is your sixteenth birthday, and look how your body has matured, I'm sure you were a popular topic of discussion amongst those worms tonight." In anger she fought in his grasp and spat, "You...you INSOLENT PRICK! LET GO OF ME!" Alucard simply tightened his grasp before commenting, "Yet even though your body matures, you are still that little girl that awoke me from my twenty year slumber…" The realization of his words hit her and she ceased struggling and relented responding with, "So that's how I look?...Even to you…" She continued her train of thought silently to herself. _I am Hellsing and to be Hellsing I must protect my Honor and Pride, I must dirty my hands with the 'unclean' and do the unthinkable… yet even though the years have rolled on… I am still…_She spoke in a voice no higher than a whisper, "A powerless little…" She was cut off as Alucard suddenly forced her back onto the bed, still holding her wrists, now above her head; he loomed over her giving her a small snarl as he did.

Integra simply smirked and said in a soft tone, "So even the Servant bares his fangs at the Master…Well I guess that is to be expected when the Master is like this…" Alucard gave a small growl, tightened his grip, and made eye contact with her before saying, " Well, well Integra, it seems you still do not fully understand what it means to be my Master…" As he spoke he lowered his head to meet the column of her neck, baring his fangs as he did. "Do you think it is through sheer power, through the power of your bloodline? Through the power of these seals, placed on me a hundred years ago?" His lips met her neck as he placed a small kiss upon it before whispering in her ear. "Please Integra; do not put me, the King of the Undead on the same level as your other dogs…For I would never bend my knee to one so weak." He said before pressing his lips to hers. He then projected his thoughts into hers, "_I do not kneel before you out of some special power, I simply serve you because you are_ _**worthy**__ of being my Master_." Their lips parted and she gasped as he continued his attentions on her chest.

Integra's mind was flooded with a myriad of thoughts and feelings as he kissed her neck and lips but when his lips left hers, her thoughts began to clear and she realized she had let him go too far. As she felt his lips meet her chest she struggled to find her words and finally managed to call out, "Sto…Stop", all the while pushing him off of her. But as she pushed at his lapel her hand got caught on a stray thorn from the rose. She released him and winced, holding her bleeding limb close to her chest. He stopped as soon as she called out but it wasn't until he smelt the tantalizing aroma of her sweet blood that his entire being was focused on her injured hand.

She lay underneath him realizing that she held the upper hand regardless of their physical position and addressed him, "Alucard…do you _want_ it?" The question itself was so simply yet asked so much. The Great No-Life-King simply smiled, running a hand through her mane of platinum and responded, "Of course…" continuing his thoughts quietly, _Regardless of whether it is a command or a rebuke…Even if it is the sweet taste of death_… "If my master grants it upon me, I will accept it….Since I am your Servant." To his response, Integra simply smirked and lifted her curled palm to his face. Opening her hand she revealed a long but shallow wound across her palm before commanding, "Lick it…that's an order my Vampire Servant." To this Alucard gave a wicked grin before accepting her small hand into his and bringing it towards his lips. His tongue met her palm in a cool caress as he projected once again into her thoughts, "_Understood…My dear Master…_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed what you read. :3**


	5. Passion in the Flames

**A/N: The prompt for this chapter is #24, Schadenfreude**

**So this was composed as a piece for a gift exchange on Tumblr. The idea an from a prompt request from my gift recipient. Sorry for the delay in the update, life has decided to intervene every time I would sit down to write. However it is better late than never I guess. I may update soon with an actual Christmas piece...Who knows? Anyways Merry Christmanukkanzaa...or what ever you celebrate. :3 As always I hope you enjoy and please R&R, I really appreciate the reviews as most of this is still relatively new. To those who have reviewed and have kept up with my updates I thank you for your loyal readings!**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>The mission was simple, as it always was…search and destroy. Alucard was to use the SR-71 Blackbird to board the HMS aircraft carrier, Eagle, and leave not a trace of the Millennium members aboard. He reveled in the thrill of the fight, the joy of war...the thoughts were simply, <em>exhilarating<em>. Even more so was how quickly Integra embraced the reigns of battle, how she took full order with such innate mastery and gave orders as swiftly and smoothly as he dealt death. In his time as prince he had conquered many lands and sentenced thousands to their end. But here he was now, a beaten and conquered _dog_….and yet for her, he wouldn't change a thing. For her, he would move mountains, lay waste to continents; he would do anything she desired if only to have her as his own. Alucard could not control his burning desire as thoughts of her danced in his head… he was almost at his destination.

He could sense the approach of the forefront pilots; poor dogs didn't know the fate that lay before them. Soon he could hear the explosions and smelled the blood as the pilots below were blown apart from the single musket shot made thousands of feet below off the deck of the carrier. Lieutenant Rip van Winkle, the huntress Kasper, had made her kill.

A smirk began to make its way across his face as he began his descent. "Those who imitate he dead are destined to join them" He growled. He felt invigorated as the aircraft practically fell from the sky and signified his approach to the Eagle below.

However his thoughts steered elsewhere as he imagined entering _her_ bedroom, as she stood alone in the dark. Peering out over the countryside from her large French windows as the moonlight filtered in and illuminated the room. The soft light laid upon her a gentle glow, which allowed her to appear almost ethereal.

On the carrier below, first Lt. van Winkle stood proud with a grin spread wide across her face. That was until she realized the truth behind the fleet. A scream left her throat and she fell to her knees announcing his swift approach. "He's here...and with him the scent of death is at his heels. Behind him is his black horse of death...he comes for me..." Her screams had halted the cheering the men had made after her initial shots that had brought down the fleet. The captain tried in vain to calm her, his reassuring words falling upon deaf ears as the Lt. just looked up in horror into the blackened sky. She simply looked on in terror as her oncoming fate fell towards them. Then, suddenly struck by a sense of fearlessness and schadenfreude, van Winkle raised her musket, took aim, and shot into the dark. Her magic bullet flew on until it reached its target, blowing through the Blackbird until it was reduced to nothing more than a flaming scrap of metal that plummeted towards the earth.

The Blackbird became engulfed in flames that licked up and mixed with the shadows that made up his body as Alucard released his restrictions to level 1, allowing his being to control the remains of the bird. He continued to steer the wreck into the carrier, and upon impact the carrier burst into flames igniting with it pats of the broken bird.

He could hear the panic, as the crew scrambled like ants to establish order. Alucard grinned. He stepped forth from the flames to stand proud before the petrified Lieutenant. However instead of the frightened Lieutenant, he saw _her_, his beloved master, Integra Hellsing. She stood in front of the window, back turned to him, a thin trail of smoke dancing above her head.

He stepped forth, each step forcing Rip to scramble backwards until she was corned and he stood above her. The surrounding flames burned like the fires of hell, Zamiel had come to claim her.

Without a word, he stepped forth and embraced his solemn Master, taking in her scent as he did. To the average human she smelled of tobacco and tea, but to him there was much more. Beneath the tobacco and tea, he could smell the delicate, rosy scent of the shampoos and deodorants she used in vain to cover up the sweeter scent that was Integra. Beneath even that he could smell what called out to him the loudest, the ever-present scent of her powerful, Hellsing blood.

He tightened his grip upon Rip's throat after plucking her off the deck. His actions had caused her to gasp and squirm, her eyes wide with terror as she still experienced the shock of his initial arrival. He was mere moments away from snapping her neck when he suddenly felt the familiar sting of bullets pierce his body. _'It seems those dogs have finally found their teeth'_ he thought with a grin, _'Well then, so be it_.' The bullets continued to course throughout his body, tearing it to shreds as he gave a chuckle from deep within what was left of his chest. He began regenerating his body as the anxious sailors continued in their futile effort to kill him.

In those moments he saw her again. The two were now locked in a lover's embrace as they voraciously tore at each other clothes, until the two stood bare before each other in soft moonlight. They stood there devouring each other, as if neither one could get enough. Their tongues dueled for dominance, as his hands roamed her body and hers raked down his back.

By this time, his body was strewn across the deck in a dark mass, from which he erupted like a storm. He stood proud, arms and tendrils reaching towards the sky as he engulfed them in darkness. None stood a chance as his shadows tore through their ranks like rags, in moments the deck ran red with blood, flames to burning amongst the carnage. Happy with his work, Alucard turned to face his prize.

He ravaged her body as though she was the only source of sustenance, like she was his only need. Beneath him she moaned in pleasure, her hands had grasped desperately at the sheets as her long legs wrapped tight around his waist. Her breaths came in loud pants that matched his vestigial breathing as he continued to thrust into her.

She cowered before him, whimpering as he approached her. "So what will you do now Rip van Winkle?" he asked in a growl. The Lieutenant cowered before him, letting out a sniffle before regaining her composure and stepping forth. "Tinker tailor, soldier sailor. My bullet punishes all without distinction!" she announced before standing firm and firing her musket. Like before, the bullet met its target without fail, striking Alucard repeatedly, until finally meeting its end as he caught the bullet with ease between his teeth. With a growl, he stated, "Guess what I just caught?" before crushing the bullet with his powerful jaws. "I just caught you..._Rip van Winkle_." Utter shock had spread across the Lt.'s face as he managed to stop her deadly bullet. All she could do was cower and whimper as he stepped forth, like the devil himself to claim her.

In the throws of their passion Alucard chuckled to himself as he caressed his lover. '_I have just captured my greatest enemy... now she is before me, goddess-like, as she still commands me, still controls me...However if this is truly hell then I wish never to leave' _he thought, as Integra sat above him pumping her hips forward in time with his thrusts. Her dull nails dug into his chest as she supported herself, her head thrown back in pleasure as the two worked their way to a blissful end.

Upon reaching her, Alcuard wasted no time in resuming where they had left off. He reached down and regained his grasp upon her throat, bringing her to eye level. Her whimpers and struggled gasps resounded in his ears, as he instead heard the sounds of pure pleasure that emanated from his beautiful Master. His grasp upon her throat was, to him, a rather softer grasp upon Integra's as he continued to ravish her body. As he drove van Winkle's own musket into her, he imagined giving one final thrust into his bride. Feeling her tighten around him as they both called out in ecstasy. Van Winkle's cries of pain became equivalent to Integra's cries of pleasure. The excitement and thrill of killing the first Lt. became almost as satisfying to him as taking Integra as his own.

When it was over, the Lt.'s blood ran freely, pooling at her feet as it did. Alucard took the liberty to lap up every drop and sate his craving as he imagined stating his craving instead with Integra's sweet blood. With his hunger fulfilled, he completed his mission by draining the mangled Lt. and recovering her memories. Intertwined with his actions were the thoughts of his lips upon Integra's neck as he laid tender kisses upon her neck and lips.

Finally the Lt. lay dead and burning at his feet, mission complete. He had conquered his prey and won over his Master, announcing his victory with the laugh that erupted from his chest. He stood over her remains laughing aloud to the sky, surrounded by hellish flames whilst envisioning holding his Master while she slept peacefully in his arms. She was forever his greatest victory...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy what you read, please remember to R&amp;R! :3<strong>


	6. Forgotten Memories

**A/N: The prompt for this chapter is #21, Thunderstorm**

**Alright I would like to give a big thank you to all my readers and to all who gave a review! I really appreciate the feedback and am happy to hear that most of you enjoy this so far. Please continue sharing your thoughts and thanks again! Also thank you for you patience as I upload these entries at a snail's pace, Life just has a way of interrupting any progress I make. That is until I pull a fast one and sneak one in to post. :3 Anyways, I digress, I hope you enjoy what you read and as always please R&R! :3**

**PS: ****I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>It was late and yet the young girl sat comfortably in the large armchair as she quietly read from an old leather-bound book. It was evident that time had taken its toll on the poor book as its once lustrous leather binding was cracked and worn and the pages had adopted a slightly golden tinge upon their edges. Yet despite the book's ragged appearance the young girl read on, concentrating intently on the words as if trying to unlock their hidden secrets. She sat alone in the large room, her novel illuminated by the dim desk lamp at her side. She noted the gentle flicker it gave before jumping slightly at the crash of thunder rippled through her. Outside the sky was dark as a violent thunderstorm tore its way through her quiet countryside. She had no fear of the monstrous storms but the sudden crash did startle her from her intense reading session. In response to the minor fright she simply leaned over and took a sip from the warm cup of tea by her side and readjusted her previous position before reading on.<p>

_Iyla Chander June 1955_

_ Today I ran into a very pleasant man whilst on a trip to the botanical gardens. I was walking along the path while taking notes on the various plants when I stumbled on the cobblestone and dropped my notes, scattering pages everywhere. As I was gathering them, he also knelt down to help me. Embarrassed, I nervously adjusted my glasses, quickly gave my thanks, and turned to leave. However he called out after me before proceeding to cut me off. He extended his hand forward and, with a charming smile, asked my name. I nervously took his hand and gave him my name before looking up into his striking, ice-blue eyes. Upon my hearing name, he gave a light grip and shook my hand before giving his name as Sir Arthur Hellsing. After our awkward introductions he quickly asked me to kindly accompany him to lunch and tea to which I couldn't find it in myself to decline. During lunch, we both revealed what we did with are lives. I learned that he worked for the crown as he learned about my doctorate in botanical studies and that we were actually both alumni from Oxford University. After lunch, he went further by asking me to dinner later this following week to which I happily accepted. He was a very handsome man and had about him a most mysterious air, as though there was more to his charming smile than he was letting on. Being both a scientist and curious individual by nature I couldn't resist the temptation to unlock Sir Hellsing's secrets and get to know him better._

_Iyla Chander February 1956_

_Today Arthur asked me to marry him. I remember clearly the pure feeling of joy that erupted in my chest when he asked as well as the large grin that appeared on his face when I said yes. These last few months have been life-changing for me as I never expected to find a man as wonderful as him nor did I ever expect to be thrown into the unusual world that he live, I mean we, live in. There are many challenges that lie ahead of us but so long as we are together I am positive things will work out as planned._

_Lady Iyla Hellsing July 1957_

_Today I proudly write under my new name as Lady Iyla Hellsing. The ceremony and following reception were beautiful, members of my family, the Round Table and even the Queen herself had attended. The event was held outside in my favorite Botanical Garden as Arthur knew my love of plants. As we danced the scent of multitudes of flowers filled the air and the summer fireflies took wing and gently flew around us, illuminating the night with their soft glow. The events took place like a blur with my memories and thoughts centered on Arthur, I look forward to spending the rest of my life with this man..._

Upon finishing the latest passage the girl stopped and gave a smile as the scenes she was reading played out like a movie in her head. As she turned the page she was surprised to see a dried and pressed flower tucked within the aging folds. She didn't know much about flowers but she knew enough to identify this one as an orchid, one of her favorite flowers. She silently gave the withered plant a gentle look over, noting that its once vibrant color was now reduced to a darkened version of its former self, she also noted the browning edges that were once a brilliant shade of ivory. Once thoroughly observed she gently returned the delicate piece to its home between the pages as she continued to unlock the lost story of Lady Hellsing.

_Lady Iyla Hellsing April 1967_

_ Today, to my greatest displeasure, it arrived. I don't what to do, I've tried everything and yet I can not seem to achieve what Arthur and I both strive so desperately for. I am fear that I am simply infertile not to mention my age as a growing factor. We have been trying earnestly for five years now to have a baby however I am starting to feel that for us that will never be a reality. We have considered adoption but Arthur _needs_ a blood line to ensure that that Servant of his remains locked away. I guess I will have to give him the news sometime today…._

_Lady Iyla Hellsing May 1977_

_ Today, Arthur and I rejoiced as I finally confirmed my pregnancy after a brief physical earlier this morning. My physician was deeply concerned about my advanced age that I would not be able to carry to term but I have made it past the first trimester and was told that my baby appears to be in fine health. There isn't much more they can tell me but judging by my size and weight, the doctor estimates that I will give birth sometime in October which gives us ample time to prepare. In all my years Arthur never seemed so proud and has barely left me alone all day. He has begun treating me as though I were made of glass though I have quickly put him in his place assuring him that I was made not of glass but of iron and assured him that regardless of our ages that all would be fine, mentioning that it was common among my people give birth well into my current age._

_Lady Iyla Hellsing August 1977_

_ Today, Arthur and I have chosen names for our baby. Should the baby be a boy we have decided to name him Abraham Arthur Winfield and if we have a girl we have decided upon Integral Fairbrook Wingates . I grow anxious with every day that passes to meet welcome into the world our darling child._

_Lady Iyla Hellsing October 1977_

_ After a couple of days of false labor I am currently immersed in full blown labor as my water broke only an hour ago. I am told that I have not fully dilated and that I should try walking about my room in an attempt to speed the process. Arthur has stepped out upon my request but appears just as anxious as I. Our retainer, Walter has recently brought me a familiar Indian tea that is used in my home as way of also aiding labor. The tea tastes awful and the contractions come and go every twenty minutes or so and they are horrid however all will be worth it to finally meet our long awaited child….. _

The girl, now anxious by the books events, flipped through the following pages, desperately, to find the ending to the story but the pages just stared back at her blank, and untouched. Disappointed, she snapped the book shut and held her head in her palm knowing full well that such stories never had happy endings. She had heard snippets of this story before but every time she got close to discovering the end something got in her way. She recognized the woman in the book as her mother, she had discovered her journal tucked away in her late father's desk next to a small twin book that instead held pictures of her parents that went with the journal like a picture book, the final image being that of a man holding a newborn. Upon his lips was a smile but his eyes looked empty and sad confirming what he had lost in exchange for the tiny bundle he held in his arms. As she looked at the images of her mother she noting the striking resemblance to her own appearance, looking past her lighter hair and eye color. The images eventually brought warm tears to Integra's eyes as she continued to look through the pictures of her parents and eventually of her and her father. "What went wrong" she quietly asked herself, fighting the lump in her throat and pushing back the tears.

Suddenly an eerie chill filled the air before her Servant stepped forth from the shadows before her. His normally cold eyes were somehow warm as he approached her with a gentle expression before asking quietly, "What are you doing up so late Master and are you sure you really want to know what happened to Lady Iyla?", in a concerned tone before kneeling before her. Integra, slightly annoyed by his sudden intrusion, quickly wiped her tears as to avoid show him any sign of weakness before responding with, "Alucard, what do you want?" Her small, ice-blue eyes were hard as she looked down at the monster before her. "I have asked my father and Walter for answers and both avoided the question by telling me how wonderful my mother was but none ever explained what happened" her voice teetered off into an almost inaudible tone. "I want to know what happened… Alucard, do you really know?" She asked in a quiet tone as she adverted her eyes to look at the teacup that now held half a glass of cold tea. To her question, Alucard got up and gestured for her to get up and switch positions, a request Integra almost refused but thought better of it as she gently climbed into the vampire's lap. Alucard made himself comfortable further by wrapping his arms around her and looking down into her large blue eyes and saying, "First off you bare the striking resemblance to her despite your father's hair and eye color and yes I know what happened because regardless of my induced slumber I am still bound to your blood line. Because of this connection I was still privy to your father's thoughts and memories as they appeared as dreams in my sleep." Alucard looked intently into Integra's eyes with a soft expression on his face before taking in a vestigial breath to continue his tale. "As you read, your parents tried for years to have you as you were something they both wanted and what Hellsing needed. Both were overjoyed at the knowledge of your arrival and both waited eagerly as the months went on. However on the day of your birth there were some complications during the delivery and although Lady Hellsing fought hard for her life in the end even she could not stand against the forces working against her. She held on long enough to hold you to her chest and lay a kiss upon your brow, uttering your name and her announcing her love for both you and your father with her last breath. Your father was heartbroken; however despite her loss he was pleased that he still had you. He thought of her every day until the day he too died, every day seeing more and more of her in you, feeling both pride and happiness that his beloved wife lived on in you. That, my young Master, is the ending to the tale you have taken upon yourself to read." Alucard finished with a soft tone before following with, "Is there anything else you would like to know Master?"

Taking in a breath, Integra simply looked away before quietly answering, "No that will be all, it is late and I think I will be heading to bed now….Thank you Alucard, you are dismissed." As she answered she had gotten up from his lap, turned out the light, and made it across the room to the door before heading off to her bedroom. Upon approaching her room, she fought hard against the tears that wormed their way yet again to her eyes. She mentally asked herself as the tears began to flow of their own accord, '_How am I to do this? I am only a child! Most children my age would be concerned about which toys to plays with and what trends were in fashion and yet here I am having already faced death, finding myself now as the Director of an organization whose goal is to rid the world of vampires and other dark creatures, and Master to the Monster himself! To top things off I am left completely alone….'_ The latter thought struck her the most and she let out a relenting sigh as she continued to cry silently into her pillow, a cold spot forming beneath her cheek. Like before the cold sensation returned and she realized that she was no longer alone. She was about to get up and berate Alucard for his second intrusion of the night but before she could even budge she felt the pressure of two long arms wrap around her. In her ear she heard him whisper, "You are _never_ alone my dear Master, not so long as I remain your Servant. Now hush, you can berate me in the morning, for now just sleep Integra." Her initial displeasure was lost in a sigh as she relented and accepted his offer by snuggling closer into his embrace. Oddly comforted by his presence she quickly found herself drowsy and soon she was taken by sleep. The last thing she remembered was the soft feeling of Alucard's lips upon her head as dreams of her parents slowly began to play on in her head….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I hope you enjoyed what you read. I do apologize for the large time jumps but I was trying to convey only parts I felt were pertinent to the story, though I may one day add a few more entries to try and fill some in. To give a quick explanation, after some digging I was able to put together a logical timeline for the events of Hellsing prior to Integra's birth. I imagine that if Arthur was at least twenty by the start and events of WWII that would put him at thirty-six by the time he met Integra's mother while she on the hand I made younger at the age of twenty-four when they met in 57'. Also, considering Arthur's initial nature I didn't imagine him jumping into fatherhood immediately so I made them wait a few years however they were unsuccessful for fifteen years before finally conceiving Integra in 77' However this puts Lady Hellsing at the age of forty-six which is considered an extremely high risk pregnancy and ultimately what led to her untimely end. This time frame also allows Arthur to be much older and puts him at seventy years old at the time of his death in 89'. Also this year puts Integra at the age of twenty-two by the happenings of the Manga.**

**I really tried to make this entry longer to make up for my shorter ones in the past. I do hope you enjoyed this entry and as always please R&R! :3**


End file.
